A device for adjusting the angle of rotation between two rotating shafts, in particular, between a drive shaft of a reciprocating-piston, internal combustion engine and a camshaft for actuating gas-exchange valves, is provided having a rotation element that is locked in rotation with the drive shaft, a rotor that is locked in rotation with the camshaft, an angle-of-rotation adjustment system and a locking device, which has at least one locking bolt mounted movably in one of the components and at least one corresponding opening in the other component, wherein the locking bolt can be displaced into and out of the opening by a spring and/or hydraulic force.
Such a class-forming device for adjusting the angle of rotation is known from DE 196 23 818 A1. In this device for adjusting the angle of rotation, the rotor has vanes and the rotation element has corresponding recesses, so that the angle of rotation can be adjusted in one direction by pressurized hydraulic fluid provided between the vanes and the rotation element on one side, while pressure applied to the opposite side causes an adjustment of the angle of rotation in the other rotational direction.
To be able to fix the rotor relative to the rotation element, for example, in the end position, a locking device is provided with a locking bolt in one component and an opening in the other component, wherein the force of a spring presses the locking bolt into the opening, while hydraulic fluid displaces the locking bolt out of the opening. This allocation of spring force and hydraulic force to the locking bolt is indeed advantageous in the proposed device, but not absolutely necessary, so that, if necessary, hydraulic force can also displace the locking bolt into the opening, while the force of a spring draws it back.
In the class-forming construction, both the region of the locking bolt interacting with the opening and also the opening have a mutually fitting, conical construction.
With this arrangement there is the problem that the locking bolt must be aligned exactly relative to the opening, so that the locking bolt fits into the opening and has a corresponding support there. If this is not the case, then there is risk of edge forces between the opening and locking bolt. This edge force also occurs for angle deviations between the axes of the opening and the locking bolt. Furthermore, there is the problem that it is difficult to detach the locking bolt from the opening, if a small cone angle is selected and there is a good fit. If a large cone angle is selected, then the locking bolt can be pushed out of the opening by rotating force. In addition, there is the problem, due to the reasons mentioned above and due to tolerance reasons, that it is practically impossible to set a clearance that is sufficiently small and lies advantageously below 0.2 degrees, so that an undesired adjustment error is generated and oscillations, especially rotational oscillations, can occur.